Un lindo gatito
by smile.in.love
Summary: Una sorpresa a las puertas de casa no siempre tiene que ser buena, pero puede llevar a algo bueno.


**UN LINDO GATITO**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Break . Silence!**

**o.o.o**

Bajo el cielo encapotado del acostumbrado Londres una casa fue construida. Y tras una existencia de engaños, una señora puso fin a una vida para comenzar otra, acompañándose de dos curiosos inquilinos para tal fin.

Un día como aquél acontecía en la actual metrópoli, con esa señora de viaje con la vecina contigua y dos compañeros de piso resguardados de la lluvia en el salón.

— Sherlock, ¿escuchas eso? —preguntó el doctor cerrando un grueso libro.

— Llueve —contestó el detective parando el arco de su violín.

— No es eso —siguió diciendo John.

— ¿No es lluvia? ¿Qué sugieres? —enarcó una ceja.

— Sí, no, claro que es lluvia —Sherlock no entendía. — Pero hay algo más... ¡Escucha! —exclamó acercándose de un salto a la pared. — ¿Oyes eso?

— Lluvia —sentenció. John bufó y siguió "escuchando" la pared. Llegó a la puerta del salón, la abrió y bajó las escaleras sigiloso. Algo se escuchaba tras la puerta, una especie de sollozos y arañazos a la madera. No tenía sentido y era sospechoso e inquietante a partes iguales pero, aun así, bajó hasta la puerta principal y se quedó tras ella, esperando.

Los sonidos cesaron. El doctor se quedó donde estaba, a centímetros escasos de tocar lo que le separaba del saber. Acercó los dedos y tocó la puerta; nada. Se dispuso, pues, a llegar hasta la manilla para abrir...

— ¡John! —se escuchó escaleras arriba. El mayor dio un brinco y un respingón.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sherlock! ¡Por qué no te vas a asustar a..., otro! —bramó con el corazón desbocado.

— ¿No vas a abrir? —espetó el detective con calma a poca distancia. Así lo hizo. Giró la manilla, miró al frente y...

— ¿Hola? —preguntó al aire al no encontrar a nadie, sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

— En el suelo —señaló Sherlock con la cabeza y hastío en la voz. John no se esperaba ver lo que vio. — Es un gato, volvamos a casa —bufó el detective ante el comportamiento de éste. El doctor, amante de los animales, se agachó para ver de cerca a la pequeña criatura. El animal ronroneó un poco y _se metió al mayor en el bolsillo_. — ¿No irás a meterlo en casa? —protestó el moreno al ver cómo su compañero acomodaba a esa _bola de pelo_ en brazos.

— Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer —y tan firme como sus palabras apartó a su compañero con la mirada y un codazo y subió las escaleras con el pequeño animal. El detective resopló y le siguió hasta el salón. Un gato, una pieza más en su aburrida cotidianidad.

...

— ¡Quita, gato!

— Sherlock, sólo quiere jugar.

— Yo no juego con gatos —masticó sus palabras. Pero el animal persistía obviando su molestia. El menor de los Holmes estornudo.

— No me digas que eres alérgico —dijo John en un suspiro.

— No lo sé. Nunca he tenido _bolas de pelo_ molestas por mi salón —gruñó mirando al gato y volviendo a estornudar, dos veces.

— Tendremos que llevarlo a un hogar de acogida —comentó afligido. Le había tomado cariño, aunque no llevara ni un día con ellos. Sherlock seguía estornudando cada poco y el pequeño gato no se separaba de él. Fue John el que tuvo que levantarse antes de que la situación fuese a peor y el animal acabara en la calle de nuevo cortesía de Sherlock Holmes.

Tomó al gato en su regazo y le acarició, provocando movimientos en el pequeño que le hacían sonreír. El detective le miraba penetrante y la misma mirada dirigía al felino. Si no hubiese sido imposible, John habría pensado que éste estaba celoso de la criatura. Pero eso no era concebible, ¿verdad?

Sherlock, ya libre del animal, se levantó más tranquilo a por su violín. Tomó posición y comenzó a tocar. A los pocos acordes, alguien se le sumó al musical.

— Voy a hacer gato a la plancha —bramó, chirriando las cuerdas del violín y apuntando al animal con el arco.

— Él sólo quiere participar —rio John acariciándole el pelaje. Sherlock se acercó entonces a tocar también curioso al animal y éste, al contrario que a John, le arañó de improviso.

— ¡Maldito gato! —gruñó, tirándole el arco del violín, aunque el felino lo esquivó saltando y le dio a John en la pierna.

— ¡Sherlock, contrólate! —pidió el doctor, levantándose y sujetándole por los hombros para que no fuese tras el gato que parecía hacerle burla. — Es sólo un gato. Haz el favor de calmarte —susurró. El detective estuvo tenso por unos minutos que a John le parecieron eternos. Un momento después, el enfado había menguado lo suficiente como para ser tolerable y el moreno se separó de esas manos que le contenían. Se dirigió firme a recoger su arco del suelo y se quedó mirando al gato, que fijaba su mirada envalentonado a pesar de su tamaño.

— Esto no ha acabado —rugió y se dio la vuelta. El gato, aún sin nombre, maulló como si estuviese enfadado con él. El doctor miraba atónito la extraña pelea. — Voy a vacunarme —dijo enfadado y levantando la mano arañada mientras tomaba su abrigo y abría la puerta.

— ¡Espera! ¡Lo dejo con Mrs. Hudson y te acompaño! —exclamó John cogiendo al gato del suelo rápidamente. Sherlock bufó, tomó la chaqueta de John y se dispuso escaleras abajo.

— ¡Te espero en la calle! —gritó antes de estornudar. — ¡Maldición! —el doctor sonrió. Sherlock enfermo parecía más humano.

...

**Ya en el taxi...**

— No creo que sea nada, pero siempre es mejor prevenir —dijo John, mientras observaba la mano arañada más de cerca. Sherlock ni siquiera protestó. Se dedicaba, simplemente, a mirar por la ventana.

— De todas formas tenía que ir a que me dieran algo para la alergia —susurró al cristal. John sonrió. Sherlock se sometería a un tratamiento para su alergia a los gatos en vez de mandar al animal lejos de Baker Street. No sabía cómo sentirse, si halagado por la acción o asustado por lo que le esperaba con esos dos. Y el nombre del animal..., se le había olvidado con tanto alboroto...

— ¡Au! —protestó Sherlock volviéndose para mirarle. — Mi mano—. John miró la mano de éste y vio que le estaba tocando la herida sin querer.

— Perdón —respondió, separando sus dedos instantáneamente. El detective hizo una mueca y volvió a la ventana.

— Está bien. Sólo..., no toques la herida—. Y John no tocó su herida, pero sí su mano.

**o.o.o**

**¡Feliz cumple, Break!**

**¿Les ha gustado? Opiniones, opiniones… :D**


End file.
